A computer program can be written in a form of programming language, including compiled or interpreted languages. The computer program can be deployed as a stand-alone program or as a module, or other unit suitable for use in a computing environment. The computer program can be deployed to be executed on a computer or distributed across multiple computers interconnected by a communication network. Operations may be performed by one or more programmable processors executing the computer program to perform functions by operating on associated data and generating output.
Sets of data and program instructions (e.g. software, computer programs) may be stored on storage units and reside within the main memory and/or within the processor during execution by a computer system. Processing program instructions on the computer system includes manipulations and transformations of data within the processor registers and memory into other data, similarly represented as physical quantities within the memory or registers or other information storages. Program instructions may be based on defined queries for data stored in databases on the computer system. A query statement may be used to query the database and retrieve selected data that match specified criteria. A processor register is a quickly accessible location available for the processor on the computer system. Registers usually include an amount of fast storages, they may have specific hardware functions, and/or the access to the registers may be restricted, e.g. read-only, write-only, etc.